christmas kisses
by electrikitty
Summary: 'tis the season to go all out! when the princes are planning how to celebrate the festive season, heine accidentally sparks the idea to throw a christmas eve party at weisburg palace. let the christmas chaos begin! / christmas special / completed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, everyone!

And my sincerest apologies, because this was meant to be a quick little 'Christmas party' one-shot… and it turned into a 13K multi-chapter fic which I finished _just_ in time for Christmas Eve. …Trust anything involving these princes to snowball. Terrible snow-related jokes aside, enjoy!

* * *

Golden light pours through the palace's windows, and the city is lit like a sparkling chandelier in a dark ballroom. I stop beside a window blurred with frost, and I touch my fingertips to the glass.

The streets are full. Children gather in clusters, giggling and sharing candy canes outside storefronts while their parents buy last-minute Christmas gifts. Strains of carols slip through open doors, along with drifts of snow. I exhale, and wipe away the cloud from the window. For once, I just can't be cynical.

It looks and feels just like a fairytale. A view I could only have dreamed of seeing as a child, much less dreamed of living in. Yet… how things can change.

'Professor Heine!' Startled, I turn from the window to see Helene whirl past me with yards of Christmas garlands stacked in her arms. 'Merry Christmas Eve!'

I nod in return, unable to help a soft smile at the snowflakes in her hair and the smile on her face. 'And to you as well.'

She tips her head at the small stack of wrapped gifts in my arms. 'Off delivering gifts? You make a very cute Santa Claus.'

'Just leaving the princes' gifts in their rooms while they're all busy with the preparations.'

'Well, good luck!' She trips over a trailing length of garland, but rights herself before I have to dive and catch her. 'I'm fine, I'm fine! See you at the party, Professor!'

'See you there, Fräulein Helene.'

We part ways, and I make my own way down the halls, passing servants lighting candles, lighting chandeliers, and draping garlands over the windows.

This whole affair began about a week ago, when snow began falling during a group lesson.

Leonhard abandoned his school work in an instant and went over to the window, looking out over the snow globe landscape with starry eyes. 'Wow!'

'Heh. It snows every year, Leonie.' Licht joins him, however, and opens the window. The sharp tang of water and ice fills the room, and frosty crystals blow inside.

Bruno shivers and crosses his arms against the cold. He voices a protest. 'Licht, don't. It's freezing and the snow will damage the…' He trails off, and rests a head on his hand, looking out the window as well with a smile.

'Soft,' Kai says, catching snowflakes in his open hands. They melt fairly quickly even through his gloves, much to his disappointment. 'Soft?'

Leonhard grins, his eyes aglow with happy memories. 'I can't wait for Christmas!'

'What type of festivities are normally celebrated at the palace?' I ask, out of curiosity.

The princes turn back to me, startled, having forgotten that I was in the room. 'Oh, of course,' Bruno says. 'You haven't been at the palace at Christmastime yet, have you, Master?'

Licht grins and leans back against the window, arms draped over the windowsill. 'Eh, we usually just have a family dinner on Christmas Eve and then exchange gifts on Christmas Day.'

Leonhard looks down, biting his lip. He looks almost… downcast. 'Yeah. That's right.'

Licht looks at him in bewilderment. 'Did I say something, Leonie?'

'No, no, it's just… It sounds kind of boring when you put it like that.'

'Well, I guess the hysterical excitement of waiting for Christmas morning does wear off as you get older…'

'It does?'

While Licht proceeds to bust a rib laughing, Leonhard sulks and turns back to the window. 'Well, Christmas _should_ be fun. And come to think of it, Dad often can't make it to the Christmas Eve dinner. Often he doesn't even have time on Christmas Day.'

The prince's brow creases; he's genuinely trying to work out the solution to a somewhat vague problem. Then he whirls around and says, 'I've got it! Let's throw a Christmas party!'

This gets everyone's attention. Bruno looks curious, but somewhat skeptical. 'The Christmas dinner _is_ a party, in a way — '

Licht cuts him off. 'No, Brunie, no. We've got to get you out more. Parties have way more people and are loud and fun and above all else a chance to dance with pretty girls and get totally smashed.'

'None of us are old enough to drink — ' Bruno's eyes widen as he realises what he just said, and he springs out of his chair yelling, ' — but that's not the issue here — _since when was it acceptable to get inebriated in public?!_ '

And the lecture train has left the station, with bells and whistles and threats of total and utter derailment. It immediately gets heated and I lift my eyebrows in alarm.

'Boys? That's enough of that,' I say, and head off the impending spat before it can get fully underway. I wonder if I need to separate the two of them — as Bruno has actually accosted Licht and is shaking him by the shoulders — but they simmer down, and Kai aids his younger brothers by pulling them apart.

Licht rolls his shoulders and sighs. 'Okay, okay, I was kidding. Mostly. Regardless of that — no, Bruno, our usual Christmas Eve dinner does not qualify as a party.'

Bruno pulls him into a headlock, taking full advantage of their marginal difference in height. 'You couldn't have made your point without the crass illustrations?'

'Nope!'

Leonhard snaps his fingers in another burst of inspiration. 'So to make it a party, we need more people. So let's invite everyone! That would make it more fun, right?'

'Eh?' Licht frees himself. 'What do you mean, "everyone"?'

Leonhard counts on his gloved fingers. 'Well, we've got all of us, and Heine, and then other family members like the Lothringens, and the maids, the footmen — ' He stops. 'I've run out of fingers.'

'Use your other hand.'

'Oh, right. And the guards. That means that we'd have…' He stops, likely realising that proceeding any further would mean going beyond his current mathematical abilities, and that's asking too much at this time of morning.

'I am invited?' I ask in surprise. 'Then again, I suppose I am a member of the palace staff…'

Leonhard stops. 'Huh?'

'I _am_ the royal tutor.'

'Well… I… You're not really… Whatever, you're invited and that's the end of it. Besides, we threw you a welcome party, didn't we? It only makes sense that we'd invite you to other events at the palace. You seem to show up at everything anyway.'

I raise an eyebrow. 'Usually because one of you asks me to.'

Bruno raises a finger, frowning, and asks, 'We're inviting everyone but neglecting Eins and Count Rosenberg?'

Leonhard blanches. 'We're not inviting _them_!'

'You said everyone.'

'…Can we _figuratively_ invite everyone?'

'That aside, we'd still need guards to guard the palace…'

'They can draw straws and take turns or something. Anyway, we'd have a lot of people regardless.'

I'm somewhat surprised at this level of spontaneous organisation, especially since it's coming from Prince Leonhard. 'I'm surprised, Prince. I thought you still had a fear of commoners and yet you're proposing to invite the palace staff to a party?'

Leonhard blinks. 'Well, they're the staff.'

 _So the staff are classified as a separate species in his mind, I see…_

'I'm sure they would be delighted to attend, but how do you know if they'll come?'

Leonhard looks confused. 'I thought we would just order them to show up.'

I raise a hand. I've found the foundational issue that I was looking for. 'As the whole point of this exercise is to have _fun_ , then I'm afraid that doesn't sound very fun for those in question. And I can speak on that front, as I'm technically a member of the staff.'

'Huh? But what else are you meant to do?'

 _It's called party invitations_. Yet I don't say it: it's too sarcastic and it's clear that none of the princes are experienced party planners; it's not just Prince Leonhard's inexperience on display for once. 'Just think about what _you_ would want. Would you want someone ordering you to come to a party on the pain of death?'

'No, obviously.'

Licht glances between the two of us. 'And neither one of you is going to address all of the things wrong with this conversation? No? Okay, right.'

Leonhard frowns, and bites the tip of one gloved finger. 'Invite… I'd invite… inviscid… Inviscidations?'

'Invitations, yes.'

Licht drops his head in a hand. 'How is it that he knows difficult vocabulary terms yet has no grasp of basic words?'

I ignore that and say, 'Yes, invitations.'

'It's like getting a letter in the mail, Leonhard,' Bruno says, trying to encourage him. 'That would make you happy, right?'

Leonhard looks confused. '…But I don't get letters.'

'That's because you don't have friends,' Licht says under his breath.

'Hey! I-I don't need friends!'

I pull out my pointer, and it startles all four of the princes. 'Then this would be an ideal opportunity. Organising a Christmas party would give you experience in planning large events and cultivating friendly relations, both essential skills for a royal.'

'Friends?' Leonhard snaps out of it, and shakes his head vehemently. 'Become friends with the staff? No way!'

'Why not?'

'Well, because, they're the… staff.'

'I see your point, but cultivating friendly relations isn't exactly the same as becoming friends. But on that note, I've noticed that you often disdain the palace staff and ignore them,' I note, speaking to Prince Leonhard specifically. 'Why is that?'

'Huh? But I thought that's just what you… do,' Leonhard says, looking the most confused he's looked in this conversation so far. 'Isn't it?'

Where he actually got that idea, I don't know, especially as the rest of his family are nowhere near as haughty as the Everest-proud prince. I've seen it many times before now; it's only because this was a particularly obvious case that I decided it was time to bring it up. Perhaps he learned it from the many royal tutors who came and went before me.

My brow creases. 'Just because someone is under another's employ is not grounds to treat them as inferior. People have to work to provide for themselves and their families, and being haughty just because you're part of a marginal one-percent of blessed people known as "royalty" is not fitting, nor will it help you find favour with the other ninety-nine percent.'

Leonhard looks completely stricken.

I don't want him to suffer due to my words, especially as his behaviour isn't entirely his fault — so I have to think of something else to say and quickly. '…But friendship, or even friendly relations, often opens doors that would otherwise remain shut. Many kings and rulers often ruled their people with fear and force, and achieved great results. Yet ruling with love can often produce even better results if done correctly.

'Either way, Prince. It's called the golden rule: treat others as you would want to be treated.'

Leonhard processes this. I can almost see a weight being lifted off his shoulders, of ideals he forced himself to measure up to for all these years. And his expression goes from depressed to curious. _Thank goodness._ 'But, then… how are we supposed to act like princes?'

Bruno touches Leonhard's shoulder. 'It's called distance, Brother. It means treating those technically below you in status with respect, yet still exercising authority in a way befitting your station.'

Leonhard bites his lip. 'I… don't think I know how to do that.'

Bruno smiles. 'I confess, I'm not particularly good at it myself.'

'Then this will be a good chance for all of you to put both how to use distance and also how to treat those around you into practice.'

Leonhard thinks, then looks at me. 'As you would want to be treated… So… that means I just have to be nice, right?'

My heart almost breaks with how easily he came to that conclusion when simply taught, after years of being neglected and left to imitate every wrong example.

'Exactly, Prince. Besides — it's Christmas.' I join them at the window, savouring the cold air and snow on my skin after the somewhat-heated conversation. 'What better time to do reach out to others and do something special for someone else?'

'The season of giving… is that the phrase?' Bruno asks.

'Yep!' Licht grins. 'Sharing is caring, spread the love, and all that.'

'You are treading on _extremely thin ice_ , Brother.'

Kai stops their argument by resting his hands on their shoulders, prompting Licht to laugh and pull the edge of Kai's jacket around his own shoulders, pressing up close to Kai for the warmth. Bruno does the same with a reluctant smile.

'Yes, the season of giving.' I adjust my glasses. 'The origin of Christmas is the celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, Who came and was crucified and rose again to save the world from their sins, promising forgiveness and salvation for those who confess and trust in Him.'

Licht grimaces. 'Way to turn it into a lesson, Teach. Sounds kind of grim.'

'Really?' The snow falls softly. 'Christ came to save us because he loved us. It's probably the best Christmas gift anyone has ever given, so to speak. If anything, it's truly joyful.'

'Huh.' Leonhard tips his head to the side. 'So what's happened to Christmas? I mean there's still church and stuff, but it feels like it's all presents and decorations and whatever now.'

Licht raises an eyebrow. 'And drinking. Yeesh, the whole gig's rather far-gone when you think about it…'

'Well,' I say. 'As much as salvation is a wonderful gift, it's still not exactly a comfortable message. So people usually try to make Christmas into something else. Christ died to save the world from _sin_ , and people don't like dealing with sin or the fact that they need Christ to save them from it.'

'Yes, isn't that right, _Licht_?'

'Come off it, Brunie.'

'You just don't like the idea of having morals.'

'And you just don't like the idea of having fun! Come on, there's something in the Bible about how being too stiff maketh the spirit sick or something, isn't there Heine?'

'It's "hope deferred maketh the heart sick." And you would know, if you read the Scriptures.' I drop the punchline. 'Which you obviously don't.'

Bruno laughs. 'Hah! Bested once again, Licht.'

'I wonder what Christmas would be like two hundred years from now,' Leonhard wonders. 'Maybe we'll have forgotten all about Jesus by then.' He bites his lip. 'That would be kind of sad.'

Licht shrugs. 'Yeah, it doesn't sound great. I mean, we celebrate Christmas for a reason, don't we? Okay, Bruno, stop looking at me like that. But still. I don't know, maybe in two-hundred years we'll be worshipping Santa Claus instead of going to church.'

'Good grief, that sounds awful,' Bruno says, aghast.

I chuckle. 'Truly. Here's hoping that Christmas retains its original potency for some time to come.'

Leonhard makes a fist. 'All right, let's make a Christmas resolution.'

'You're thinking of a New Year's Resolution, Prince.'

He ignores me completely. 'Friendly relations and length.'

' _Distance_ , Leonie.'

'U-Uh, yeah, that. So how far away do I need to stand from someone when I'm talking to them, then?'

Licht walks away and drops face-first onto a couch, saying, ' _Why?!_ ' over and over and over into the cushions.

As I watch Leonhard laughing and smiling with his brothers, his attention flicking back and forth between Kai and Bruno, I'm happy for him, that I was able to talk to him like this. To help him put another piece of his broken childhood back together. He's naturally proud, but in time, gradually, these new ideas and attitudes will help him become an even better candidate for the throne.

'So what now?' Leonhard's words startle me out of my thoughts. He pokes Kai away long enough to ask, 'Do we write inviscidations?'

'Invitations, and yes. I think perhaps it would be a good idea to get one of the palace event planners on board and work with them, as this is the first time all of you have worked on a project of this scale. We will also need to ask permission from His Majesty the King, as the event will be held in the palace.'

Leonhard grins and raises a fist in the air. 'Then let's get to it! This is going to be the best Christmas party this palace has ever seen!'

'Yeah!'

I shake my head, remembering the princes' enthusiasm and how I couldn't help making some comment about how the palace has been around since the thirteenth century, so they would need to go to somewhat extravagant lengths to achieve their goal. Now that we're actually at the eve of the party, I'll be interested to see how their efforts play out.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

I trek down the halls, my gifts for the princes stacked in a neat pile in my arms. _Let's see; first up is Prince Leonhard…_

'Waah, I'm so excited!'

On hearing that, I lean around the corner to see Maximilian and Leonhard standing outside the palace kitchens, taste-testing plates of cake and talking with their mouths full.

'Christmas happens every year, Prince…'

'Yeah, and I wish it happened more often!'

Maximilian chuckles, and licks the last traces of frosting from his fork. 'Hoping for anything in particular?'

'Yes, for another fencing match so I can thrash you,' Leonhard says flatly.

'Whew, you can hold a grudge!'

Leonhard stops. 'I mean… I… that was rude, wasn't it?'

Maximilian looks a little surprised. 'Well, it's a valid wish.' He grins, taking Leonhard's plate as they go back into the kitchen. 'I am the best of the best, after all!'

'Technically, until I dethrone you, and I will!'

'That's more like it, Prince.'

'But still…' Leonhard coughs up the word. '…Sorry.'

'Well, okay, but what was that about?'

'It's called the silver rule!'

'…What the… anyway,' Maximilian says, pointing at Leonhard's empty plate. 'What's the verdict?'

'Definitely the Cardinalschnitten. The fruitcake is passable.'

'Eh?! I thought you would have been Zachertorte all the way, you torte devil! That reminds me, should we try to steal another slice?'

'Definitely!'

They disappear into the cacophony that blares through the kitchen's open doors. You can practically hear the safety hazards, yet at least Leonhard literally has a guard with him. I leave them to their banter, and pass the kitchens with a smile on my face. I can't say that their excitement isn't contagious.

I slip into Prince Leonhard's room, and leave a new diary propped against his pillow, with a handwritten note written inside. Then I head to Prince Licht's room.

'Almost done…'

I stop and look over the railing of the walkway I'm crossing, to the marble floors below, then back up again. Prince Licht is balanced up a ladder, straightening a silver-and-gold star atop a staggeringly tall tree. Truly staggering — I'm on the second floor yet Licht is up at my eye level.

'Almost…' He catches sight of me and breaks off with a grin. 'Hey, Teach!' Licht turns and waves a hand yet nearly slips right off the ladder, much to the panic of Ludwig and the other guards below.

' _Careful, Prince!_ '

He finds his balance and sighs. 'O ye of little faith. You think I'd fall and break the hearts of all the girls in the kingdom on Christmas Eve? What do you take me for?' He flicks his hair out of the way and gives me a flirty grin. 'I'm a heartbreaker, but that would just be too cruel — '

'Focus on your work, Prince.'

'Yeah yeah. Delivering presents? Is that one for meee?' he teases.

'Only good children get presents, Prince.' I eye his work so far. He and the others have done an impressive job — twenty feet of pine tree decorated with glittering ornaments and white powder designed to look like snow. I wonder how they even fit the tree through the palace doors.

I can't resist taking a dig at him, however. 'It's certainly stunning, in the traditional sense.'

'What's that supposed to mean?!'

'Well, given your _ordinary_ sensibilities — '

Licht looks the tree up and down and comes to a snap decision in two seconds.

'Let's put lighted candles on it, everyone!'

'WHAAAT?!'

'That will set the tree on fire, Highness!' one of the maids protests.

'Then we'll put them in lanterns!' Licht speeds down the ladder and gets everyone on board in a mere instant, the group scattering to find glass lanterns and candles.

Licht winks at me over his shoulder, and sticks his tongue out.

I shake my head in amusement and continue on my way.

I slip into Licht's room, ignoring the mess and kicking the scattered illicit literature under the bed, and I leave an apron embroidered with his name on his pillow, for his coffee-making practice. Then I straighten the pillow, because I just can't help myself. His room truly is a mess. But as though I'm one to talk…

I head down the hall to Bruno's room, and nearly run into the prince coming from the other direction.

'So we've found all the stringed instruments? And what happened with the tuba, did they manage to get the mouse out of it?' He nearly passes me, he's so busy talking with the court orchestrator. He skids to a halt. 'Oh, Master, my apologies.'

'The mouse?'

Bruno's eyebrows lift, and he hides a laugh in his sleeve. His companion tries not to look amused and fails. 'Oh, it's been a while since the entire court orchestra has assembled, so we have all the players and most of the instruments, but… The tuba has been somewhat in a state of disuse, and we found a mouse in it.'

'Can't get the blasted thing out,' the orchestrator says. 'The boys are trying to smoke it out with tobacco as we speak, all while the tuba player's fit to bust a valve with all the smoke in that precious instrument of his.'

 _Oh dear._ I try not to laugh.

Bruno exhales, and says with a smile, 'I left a trumpet in my brother's room one day, and when I next touched it I found that a pigeon had somehow taken up residence inside it. It was a terrible shock.'

The other man checks off a list, talking as he does so. 'Did you hear about the time that one of the flautists left his flute near the washroom when the pipes were being fixed, Prince?'

Bruno chuckles. 'I almost don't know whether I want to hear it.'

Bruno and the other leave with a wave, discussing Christmas carols as they go. _You can actually be quite flexible, Prince, especially when you're not forcing yourself to think about it_.

I head into Prince Bruno's room, and after looking over the piles of theses and sheet music on his desk, I carefully straighten the papers and place a paperweight tied up with ribbon on the largest pile. I confess, I had no idea what to give him at first, but I know he'll use it. And against my better judgement, I had 'To My Apprentice,' engraved on the paperweight's base.

I continue on to Prince Kai's room with a wry grimace. _I may live to regret that particular little gift..._

I let myself into the last prince's room and let myself in, noting the freshly made bed scattered with soft blankets and pillows.

'Over here?'

'Nah, m'lord, there t'would be better.'

'Uh-huh.'

I look out the open window, to see Prince Kai helping some of the gardeners with placing torches around the palace grounds, no doubt to be lit for some bright festive lighting later in the evening. As the prince has strength that almost borders on superhuman, the work isn't that difficult for him and he's likely speeding up the others' work as well.

He's got splinters in his hands, but he looks happy.

 _Good work, Prince._

I place the final gift on his pillow, a pair of gloves lined with rabbit fur. I half-smile. I wonder if his brothers will ever be able to get him to take those gloves off again.

I step out of the prince's room, and hesitate outside the door. I wish I could say that I was waiting to give Viktor his gift until later, as I can't slip into his room and leave it there, but… I don't really know what to give him.

I have a bottle of _Niederglanzreich_ white wine that I purchased at the beginning of December, and a hand-written note, yet… I bite the edge of my nail. I've given him wine many times before. Maybe he's tired of that by now, like how I tire of his jokes. But… what do you give a man who literally has everything? Nothing that I can afford, that's for certain. Hopefully, I can merely pin my unoriginal gift on a tight budget and he'll get some nostalgia out of it, if nothing else.

The clock chimes the hour and cues the soft notes of a piano, scattered with laughter and the footsteps of maids rushing down the halls. I pull out my pocket watch. It seems that, after much to-do, the princes' Christmas Eve party is finally starting.

I walk down the halls, making my way from the cold, abandoned dead ends of the palace to the warmth. To glitter dusted over the carpet runners, to candles glowing in nests of pine needles and holly. Rather than the usual quiet and occasional meetings that echo through the palace corridors, the night is filled with the rumble of conversation and laughter, with golden lights and happy silhouettes.

I slow to a halt, watching what appears to be some of the final guests to arrive file through the doors, with much talking and the occasional shriek of laughter. It seems the princes — most likely Prince Licht in particular — have got the party rolling with great success.

I watch from a distance with something like an ache in my heart.

It's always little things like these. Happiness, festivities, just little random things that remind me how out-of-place I am at the palace. At anywhere.

 _Happy as I am, I do not belong here…_

Will I ever be able to let myself be at home somewhere?

Hands rest on my shoulders and he says, 'Kreuzer for your thoughts, little one?'

I gasp, and nearly step on the toes of Viktor's boots. 'Viktor… you're terrible.'

'Merry Christmas to you too.'

I turn around, my shoes scuffing a stroke over the carpet. His smile is just as golden, just as warm as usual. He sees something in my face and his expression turns serious. 'Truly. Is everything all right?'

I put my feelings away, and shake my head. 'It's nothing. Truly.'

He nods, and walks past me. Then he turns and tips my head up to his, just a touch, with a gloved finger. 'You can't lie to me so easily, Heine. What's wrong?'

My heart skips a beat, and I step back from his touch.

It's selfish, to be lonely and unhappy when everyone else is so happy. It's not fair to make other people suffer my pain, a private matter that I should be able to carry alone. I can't let anyone see. I just have to protect myself with a facade, as always.

 _Happy as I am, I do not belong here…_

'Tis nothing, Viktor. And don't. Not where people can see.'

'But no one _can_ see, my friend.' Pain etches its mark on his features, but aren't I the one who should be in pain? 'Not when you're standing so far away.'

And I realise it's just the two of us, at the end of a dark, burnished corridor.

'Please, Heine. Tell me.' Viktor tips his head, and his eyes glimmer blue with a smile. 'Tis the season of giving, is it not? So give me some of your load and let me help you carry it, if you want me to.' He rests his hands on my shoulders again. 'Because you look like you're carrying the world on those little shoulders.'

'I…' I stop. Then start. And try. The syllables come out clumsy and mismatched, like a badly-strung garland. 'I'm just… tired.'

And I rest my head against his chest. 'And my heart hurts a little.'

His hands touch my shoulder blades and he holds me close. And he doesn't say anything, just lets me… be in pain. Be tired, if I want to. Not denying me, nor what I'm made of.

He whispers. 'Stop denying yourself. You don't have to carry everything all by your lonesome.'

My eyes widen. '…Can you read minds?'

'No. But I can read that heart of yours like a book.'

'…It feels like you knew what I was thinking…'

'And I know this, Heine. That you have and always have had the tendency to self-sacrifice. To put everyone else above yourself. Even when your heart needs happiness just like anyone else's.'

How… how is it that he knows me better than I know myself? Knows every facet of my heart like a precious jewel?

'But I don't deserve…'

He drops down to one knee, his hands still at my shoulders. 'Heine. If we only loved people because they deserved it, then the world would be a terrible place.'

 _…Why, Viktor?_

My eyes water behind my glasses. I take my glasses off, rubbing my eyes with my sleeve.

His eyes soften. 'Heine?'

I push my glasses back on, looking at his cuffs, his gloves, his medals, anywhere but his eyes. 'Yes?'

'Even if you don't feel like you can belong here — ' I look up, stricken, because the last thing I want him to think is that I don't appreciate with all my heart how he opened up his home to me, ' — know that you always have a place in _me_.'

Because sometimes home isn't a place. It's a _person_.

'All right?' he says gently. 'No matter what. For old time's sake.'

Because always, he's been my compass rose, my North Star, and my port of call. My home, whether I've known it or not.

I smile, with trembling lips. 'Thank you.' And I lock away my emotions again, yet it feels more like locking away jewels in a jewel box than locking away wraiths in a cell.

He taps my shoulder blades, his hands still at my back. 'Always so stoic. It makes one wonder if those are angel wings hidden beneath that coat of yours.' He lightly traces two wings down my back with his index fingers, teasing on one hand and wistful on the other. 'Always hiding those wings away, for the sake of everyone else.'

I can't help a half-smile, and I murmur, 'I'm anything but an angel, Viktor.'

'Not all angels are saints, either, Heine.'

If I were an angel, then I would be one with wings stained with ash and mistakes, with a shotgun over my shoulder. With scarred hands from piecing the shards of my halo together too many times to count. And I'd hide my wings away, and keep them hidden and safe, every night, tonight.

Viktor tips his head and exhales. 'Quite a _tiny_ angel. You could stand to put on a few pounds, we could almost put you atop a tree at this rate — ' I stamp on his instep and he yelps, springing away. 'Heineee!'

'You just said that not all angels were saints, did you not?' I pause, quiet darkness on one side of my vision and a golden glow on the other. 'What were you doing here, anyway?'

'Isn't it obvious?' He takes my arm in his, leading me down the corridor. 'I heard that there's a party on — and you could hardly expect me to stay away!'

'My word, don't you have work?' I grumble.

'It can wait. It _is_ Christmas, after all!'

I gently take my arm from his as we near the doors and the golden glow spilling from therein. 'The princes will be thrilled. They did not think you would be able to attend, or have time for the usual festivities.'

'Well, I figured your first Christmas at the palace deserved a special appearance,' Viktor jokes.

'You're terrible…'

I place our familiarity behind a mask, and wipe all traces of emotion from my face. We can't be ourselves in front of others — to everyone else, we're a king and a member of the royal staff.

Viktor glances at me and winks.

 _With a few secrets, of course._

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

We enter the room, and I barely have time to take in the lively bustle and glittering array of decorations before I realise the princes, dressed in formal attire, are watching us from nearby. More specifically, they seem to be watching the doorway.

Leonhard blinks, Kai flinches, Bruno groans, and Licht turns around and slams his head into the nearest pillar to hand.

'Eh?' Viktor smiles warily. 'What's all that about?'

I notice Kai pointing gingerly above our heads, and I glance up — a garland of mistletoe — and I look back at Viktor only to look again and realise that…

There's mistletoe above the doorway.

Viktor looks up and nearly chokes, spluttering behind a raised cuff and laughing far too much.

'This is not _amusing,_ Your Majesty,' I hiss. I hold my hands tightly at my sides, clenched into fists.

'Oh really? I — oh my word, Heine, your face…'

I glare at the princes, but more specifically, at Licht, because he's the only one who could have set this up and his uncontrollable laughter paints him guilty as charged.

'Lighten up, Heine.'

I glance up at Viktor. 'This is absurd. And how are we meant to get out of this?'

'I don't know? Should I kiss you?'

I blanch, and choke. 'Absolutely _not_.'

'Then I don't see quite what we're to do about it then.' Viktor shrugs. 'Besides, I'd probably have to give you a boost to get you anywhere within reasonable kissing distance.'

 _'_ Would you _please_ shut up _…_ '

 _Why oh why did we have to be the last to enter? We can't even get clear for a younger couple behind us to the part in this nonsense._ I guess that explains what the shrieking was about before…

I glance at Viktor again, nervously, because for all my intellect I still haven't thought of an escape route —

And Helene pops between us with a bottle of champagne in hand. 'Pardon me! One more bottle of 1860 vintage coming right up! Sorry for cutting in!' Only she sees Viktor right beside her and she turns completely white. 'Y-Y-Your M-Majesty! F-Forgive, me I d-didn't know you w-were attending — '

But Viktor and I are clearly on the same page because she can't even finish stammering out her apology before I dot a kiss on her free hand and Viktor places a textbook perfect kiss on her cheek, both at once, nearly making her faint dead away.

Licht whistles.

It's as though she can't decide whether to turn red or white so she turns pink instead. 'O-O-Oh my!'

'Thank you for getting us out of a rough spot, Helene,' Viktor says, with a wink and a bow. 'Much appreciated, to be certain.'

I nod. 'I am obliged as well.'

She staggers for a moment, before tripping into the arms of one of the other maids, who proceeds to scold us both. 'Look at this — you've scared her half to death! You're far too handsome for your own good, Your Majesty!'

Viktor looks positively crestfallen. 'My deepest apologies. It is a cruel curse, to be sure.'

She sighs, yet doesn't look as though she herself is completely immune to his overly-sparkly charms. Helene composes herself enough to wave farewell, and the two of them whisk away into the crowds.

'I'm going to cut and run before I suffer any further embarrassment,' I say, giving Viktor a look. He merely grins in return and disappears into the ever-changing kaleidoscope of party-goers in an instant.

I touch a finger to my lips, still a little stunned at my own boldness. I was acting out of necessity, and that was the only reason I was so quick to act, I think.

Let's see if I can survive the rest of the evening without losing any of my limbs or my pride. ...Yet if that little incident was anything to go by, that may be somewhat of a tall order.

I get clear of the doorway and make my way through the scattered attendees to the princes. The maids and footmen are dressed in their best attire, and it seems that most of the guests have arrived by now, with Viktor and I being some of the last to make an appearance. Festive garlands and lit candles adorn every surface, and the Christmas tree towers over the proceedings, lit with candles and dusted with powdery white. Not only are the palace's stocks of glassware and cellars being used to their full capacity, but various tables are decorated with sweet treats such as torte, gingerbread, and other Christmas sweets. A small orchestra of musicians plays Christmas carols from a never ending pile sheet music, swapping in and out so the different players can partake in the festivities. All in all, it feels like some kind of winter wonderland.

I almost forget my desire for retribution, but not quite. ' _Boys_ …' I say, stalking up to the boys in question.

Licht nearly does a spit take with his glass of sparkling at the sight of my irked expression, and he coughs, trying not to laugh. 'We didn't know that Father was going to show up, of all people, much less with you! And don't look at us like that; it's an icebreaker!' He sighs dramatically. 'Besides, you weren't the only victim: Maximilian happened to be helping one of the maids carry in some decorations — now _that_ was entertaining.'

'It 'twas indeed!' Maximilian says, tossing a grin over his shoulder at us.

'I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse…' Yet I can't help but see Prince Licht's logic. For commoners and palace staff to attend a royal event, however casual, some icebreaking and friendly back-and-forth should help to smooth things over and make things enjoyable. For the most part…

Bruno shakes his head and gives me a weary smile. 'Please believe us, Master, the rest of us had nothing to do with it. As Leonhard will also tell you. Right, Leonhard?'

'Eh?' Leonhard tears his eyes away from the door. 'Oh, yes. No.' A passing maid offers him a greeting, and he's promptly out of this conversation and into that one.

Kai glances at the mistletoe above the doorway. 'I only helped Licht put the ladder up.'

'Exactly,' Bruno says, nodding. He blinks. 'Wait — you did _what_?! When did you do that?!'

'…While you were helping set up the musicians' instruments…' And Kai is waylaid by a passing guard, and he's out of the conversation as well.

I shake my head, finding it harder and harder to hold onto my grudge. Bruno glances at me. 'Master? Is something wrong?'

I wave a hand. 'Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that you all look rather dashing.'

'Oh… ah, right,' Licht says, smoothing down his suit. 'We were almost going to wear our formal uniforms, but it would have been impossible to help the others set up if we did. You can barely walk while wearing them.'

'We could have gotten changed,' Bruno points out. 'And it's your fault if you're going to scamper around like an overexcited puppy. You even managed to get the uniform's gold braid tangled on a guard's halberd at one event, did you not? For goodness' sake…'

'Pfft. Good times,' Licht says. He rests an arm on Bruno's shoulder and clinks glasses with him, 'Cheers,' and Bruno can't help but give him a wry smile in return.

I take an offered glass of sparkling from a passing waiter, yet I raise an eyebrow at the glass in Licht's hand. 'I've heard rumours about young nobles getting into the champagne at royal events… but what is it that you're drinking, exactly?'

Licht takes a sip. 'Mm? Oh, this is the kids' stuff.' He pauses, then gives me a grin brimming with mischief. 'You want to know the fastest way to find our father at one of these things?'

'Not really?'

Licht ignores me, drains a glass, and snatches two glasses of champagne for himself and Leonhard. Before they can even take a sip, Viktor appears from nowhere and lifts the glasses from their fingers. 'Nice try, boys.'

'Someone pick up the telephone because I called it,' Licht jokes. 'Hi, Dad. Nice of you to show up.'

Viktor swaps the drinks back to non-alcoholic as though performing sleight of hand, and he lightly flicks Licht on the wrist. 'Charmed, I'm sure. And do we really need to have this conversation again, Licht? I swear…'

'Oh, come on, I was just testing your reflexes.'

'And my patience.' But Viktor smiles affectionately and ruffles Licht's hair, with much protesting from the prince.

I lift an eyebrow. 'So I take it 'no champagne at parties' is a family rule then?'

Viktor glances at each prince, and gives me a rueful smile. 'Well, last time I checked, none of them are old enough.'

Licht shrugs. 'It's not like we haven't tried it.'

' _Once_ ,' Bruno corrects. 'An European _sip_ , so we can tell if someone were ever to try and spike our drinks.'

'Besides,' Viktor jokes, 'I remember someone telling me to raise the next generation of royals to be responsible, unlike their father.'

My lips twitch. 'And I wonder who that could have been?'

Viktor grins in return, then turns to talk to the princes, with a gesture at our general surroundings. 'I've got to say, boys, I'm fairly impressed…'

I hear voices at our backs, and we look up to see — none other than Prince Eins and Count Rosenberg enter the room together. Bruno coughs and nearly spits out his mouthful of drink.

On second thought, this whole mistletoe idea is brilliant.

'…can you at least be civil and socialise, as we made the effort to come?' Rosenberg asks Prince Eins.

'I'll think about it.'

Prince Eins catches sight of us, and he must see tell-tale hints on our faces because he stops dead in his tracks. He looks up, and Rosenberg glances up as well. A long pause.

And they step from beneath the doorframe as though they're expecting a guillotine blade to fall, and after a brief exchange of unpleasant-sounding remarks, they head in our direction.

'Ah, rats,' Licht muses. 'I almost thought they might have a go for a minute.'

'Unfortunately, Eins has never been the type to play along with your nonsense, boys.' Viktor walks backwards and makes his getaway with a smile.

'Dad!' Licht protests.

'It was your idea, and you can enjoy the consequences!'

Viktor disappears again, and I decide to make my exit as well. 'I've occupied your attention for long enough. Remember to socialise with the other guests.'

Leonhard promptly steps behind Licht, putting some amount of defensive measure between him and the duo heading in their direction. 'Will do.'

And I get clear of the blast zone, yet I still receive a passing greeting from Count Rosenberg. 'Well, Herr Wittgenstein. Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas…'

'A charming idea, for the princes to throw a party. It sounds like something you would come up with.'

I give him a sugary smile. 'You flatter me, but it was entirely their idea and doing. Charming indeed.'

He gives me an ill-masked smirk in return and rejoins Eins, who is demanding of the princes which one of them, 'thought it was acceptable to waste someone's time and then set them up in such manner…' and so on.

'Sorry, Eins!' Licht claps his hands together, begging for mercy with a bright smile. 'But come on, where's your festive spirit! Lighten up!'

Leonhard looks away and whispers, 'Eins wouldn't know what a festive spirit was if it bit him.'

 _Oh dear._

'Would you care to _repeat that_ , Leonhard?'

'Uh… no?' And Leonhard sticks out a hand, forcing a smile past the blush on his face. 'But let's just stop it. We invited everyone so it would be more fun, and arguing isn't fun, is it?'

Eins blinks. And gingerly touches Leonhard's fingertips, then shoves his hands in his pockets. 'So you merely invited everyone you could think of, I see.'

'Yes?'

I let out the breath I was unconsciously holding, and I walk off. _Crisis averted_.

In the background, I hear snatches of the four younger princes talking — mainly Bruno — and I realise they must be delivering the greeting that they rehearsed, to get the party officially started. I glance back, and nod, on seeing that they seem to have the situation in hand.

Yet I barely catch my breath from the whole Prince Eins incident before I'm tackled by a tiny figure — an angel in a silky, fluffy white gown. 'Professor Heine! Merry Christmas!'

I smile, and drop to one knee, taking care that neither one of us gets stepped on. 'Merry Christmas to you too, Princess.'

She spins around, laughing in delight. 'Isn't my dress pretty? Grandmother gave it to me!'

'You look like a little angel.'

'Grandmother! Bea! Professor Heine said I look like an angel!'

I look up to see Beatrix von Lothringen and the queen mother approaching. I stand, and bow. 'Lady Beatrix. Queen mother.'

Beatrix is looking festive and charmingly awkward in a red dress spattered with crystals and a white fur cape over her shoulders, and the queen mother is not to be outdone either, in a green brocade gown laden with jewellry.

'Herr Wittgenstein!' the queen mother says with a smile.

Beatrix waves, and I notice that she has a package under one arm. 'Is that for Prince Kai?' I ask.

She yelps, then hides her face behind the package. 'Is it that obvious…?'

'No, not really.'

She laughs, embarrassed, and glances in Kai's direction. 'I got him a fur-trimmed scarf. If I can't win out against the soft things, then I may as well join the enemy and win him over with fluff, am I right?'

'All the best with your conquest.' I make my exit with another bow, and a smile for Adele. 'And enjoy the evening.'

'But of course!'

For a moment, I'm left standing alone on the floor, surrounded by a carousel of changing people and colours. I need a little air… I slip from the chaotic floor to the dappled shadows beneath the Christmas tree, and lean against the trunk, spangled with golden stars and spattered with white, and I watch the festivities with a hint of a smile.

 _To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

I get my breath again, and my eyes adjust to the dim light beneath the tree. From here, the party looks like bright and colourful vignette portrait.

Ludwig and Helene cross ways, due to an exchange involving a bottle opener and a stubborn bottle of wine, much to Licht's amusement. Leonhard is managing to converse with the guests, with a nervous smile and a rather heavy-handed use of socially-acceptable phrases such as 'I'm charmed,' or, 'It's a pleasure.' Viktor on the other hand is charming everyone he encounters with ease, sparkling more than the star atop the tree I'm standing under. Kai and Beatrix follow Adele around the room, making sure she isn't overlooked in the crowds. Licht obviously is in his element, and one would wonder which is charming more girls — him or Viktor. And Bruno seems to be well-suited to managing the party as a whole, keeping track of the musicians, the servers, and the guests, with note as to the atmosphere of the party and the conduct of the guests.

I sip the last of my drink, and place my glass on a tray for empty glasses.

'Heine?'

I look up to see Prince Leonhard standing a couple of feet away with a plate of Zachertorte in one hand. His blue eyes are noticeable in the dark, and hold some curiosity.

'Prince? You're surviving all your interactions with the staff?'

'Yes, yes,' he grumbles. He walks over; stands beside me, and leans against the tree. A soft dusting of snow powder falls on our shoulders. 'So what are you doing over here?'

'Just watching.'

He carefully takes a forkful of Zachertorte, careful not to spill crumbs on his suit in the process of eating it. 'Huh? Why?'

I don't reply for a minute. Then I smile softly and say, 'I like it here, I suppose.'

And I do. Knowing I'm welcome, even if I choose to stay in the shadows. I struggle with my emotions sometimes, but even when I'm tired, there's a sense of happiness that comes with being tired after winning a hard-fought-for victory, no matter how small.

'Here.' I blink and look down to see a plate of Zachertorte held out with a gloved hand. Leonhard avoids my gaze, an irritated blush on his cheeks.

'Prince?'

'Just take it.' He risks a glance at me, then looks away again. 'You looked kind of down, I guess.'

I gingerly accept the offered treat, and Leonhard crosses his arms in a huff.

'I confess I'm rather shocked, Prince… You're giving someone else your much-loved cake?'

He fingers his cheek. 'It's the season of giving, isn't it?'

I carefully take a forkful of cake. 'I suppose it is,' I realise.

'And besides — I didn't think to get you a Christmas present so there you have it,' he says flatly.

I roll my eyes and taste the cake. 'Yes, yes. Thank you.' On tasting the chocolate sweetness, it's easy to see why this cake is the prince's favourite. I glance up. Even though the prince has already relinquished his dessert, he's still casting longing glances at it, before fidgeting and looking away again.

'Do you want to share?' I offer.

'Huh? But — with the same cutlery?!'

'I've read your diary and seen you in your nightwear and I've even crash-tackled you from your horse and into a hedge. I don't think a little cutlery-sharing is going to hurt.'

His eyebrows lift, threatening some temperamental response, then he laughs. Laughs with his shoulders shaking and his eyes creased with laughter. A fresh dusting of snow powders us. 'Yeah. I guess you're right.'

And he leans down and steals a forkful from my plate, eyes glowing with the sugary bliss. 'Mm…'

I take the fork again for another bite. 'So? I take it you're happy that your father came to see your efforts?'

'Yeah.' He purses his lips, then looks at me. 'How do you think we, you know… went?'

'You want me to praise you, don't you.'

He stammers a protest, then shuts me up by popping a forkful of cake into my mouth. 'I want nothing of the sort!'

I press a hand to my lips and try to talk around the overly-generous helping of cake. 'Regardless… yes. You've all done well in regards to organising the event and carrying out your plans. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. And possibly even your brother, despite everything.'

Leonhard looks over to see Adele clinging to Eins' leg, all smiles and happiness and fluffy white, and it's taking all of Eins' willpower not to crack a smile.

'Hey. So… what would you want for Christmas? If I got you something?'

It takes me a good minute to connect those words with the fact that Leonhard's mouth is moving and he's the one saying them. 'Pardon?'

'…You heard what I said,' he sulks. 'And it's not like I haven't given you presents before.'

'Ah, that doll from the welcoming party. And that was one time.' I consider it. '…Actually… I think that _this_ may be a gift.'

'Huh?'

The soft notes of a piano undercut the melody of conversation. 'Being able to come to the party. To be part of things, it's… nice. It's a gift all on its own.'

Leonhard passes me the plate back and slips his hands in his pockets. He blushes. 'W-Well, I… guess that's good. And you did help us get started, so… I'm… glad you're enjoying it — '

'Hey! Leo!' Licht calls.

'A-Ah, coming!' Leonhard yells back, and runs off.

I polish off the last traces of remaining cake and lick the cream from my lips, then my eyes widen, remembering what Licht must have been calling Leonhard over for. Because what Christmas party is complete without carols? More specifically, what would make this party perfect?

A group performance by the princes and company, of course.

And I put my dishes away and step out from the shadows, heading over the the musicians' stands. As the princes gather, the other musicians clock out, wishing them luck and leaving the stands and instruments to use as they wish.

Licht draws a polished silver flute from its case and fits the parts together. He fingers the mouthpiece with a laugh. 'Yeesh… I know we rehearsed but I'm still nervous!'

Leonhard shrugs and takes a seat, checking over the golden trumpet in his hands. 'I'm bad at reading sheet music, but we practiced until it got stuck in our heads… and playing from memory is easy!'

'Because heaven forbid that you use your head…'

'Hey!'

Bruno takes his own violin from its case and tunes it, drawing the bow in faint strokes and turning the knobs with each note. 'Enough of that; we're here to perform and people are watching us now, thank you.'

'We should pick a name for our group!' Kai looks up from tuning his bass cello, and nods. Licht thinks for a moment. 'What about… princes… four… P4…' he catches sight of me and says, 'P4 and T!'

Bruno screeches to a halt with his tuning. 'P4 and _what_?'

'"T!" You know, for "Teach!"' Licht explains.

I shake my head with a smile, and say, 'You seem to be forgetting Adele.'

She looks up with a smile. She's sitting on a chair, feet above the floor, with a silver triangle and stick in her hands. 'Don't forget me!'

Leonhard smiles and ruffles her hair. 'Of course not.' Then his expression changes. And he gets up; sprints off, and returns a second later with a bejewelled and surprised Beatrix in tow.

'Oh, Lady Beatrix — '

'Bea, sing for us,' Leonhard interrupts.

'What — you want me to _sing_?!' she protests. 'Why aren't the rest of you singing?'

'Because we're all playing instruments…' Kai says.

Bruno confirms Kai's words by adding, 'And we didn't think to have any vocals because of that. So, brilliant idea, Leonhard — '

'Wh — you didn't even plan this?!' she shrieks. 'Have you even rehearsed?!'

'No, they've rehearsed, Lady Beatrix. However if you _wish_ to join us,' I say, with emphasis on free will, 'we would be greatly appreciative.'

She's still protesting, but then she catches sight of Kai. And stops. The scales tip over with a crash in Kai's favour, and she nods with an awkward laugh. 'Well, I'll do my best!'

She slips in between the boys, sorting through sheet music and discussing song choices with them. 'Is there anyone else we should add?' And what do you know, Maximilian and Ludwig are unlucky enough to be caught in the blast radius.

'Maximilian! Ludwig!' Licht calls out.

They look up from their glasses of sparkling. They see the assembling players, and laugh and groan respectively. They walk over. 'Let me guess, you wish to know if we can play an instrument,' Ludwig says. He picks up a guitar and examines it, with a reluctant whistle. 'Bet the strings aren't going to snap on this one.' He points to himself, and says, 'Commoner's instrument though it may be, I can play the guitar and Maximilian is meant to be stupidly proficient at the clarinet, whatever that is.'

Maximilian takes up the wind instrument in question and plays a few experimental notes. 'Eh, blame all the music classes my parents sat me down for when I was a kid. I'll see what I can do,' he says with a wink.

'Are we missing anyone?' I ask.

Leonhard looks around, and catches Viktor's eye. 'Does Father count?'

'Absolutely not,' Bruno says. 'A king performs many roles at royal functions, but entertaining the guests isn't one of them.'

'Well in that case, we seem to be all set — '

Adele claps her hands and points. 'What about Big Brother Eins?'

And standing only feet away are Prince Eins and Count Rosenberg.

'Oh cripes,' Licht says, aghast. '…Let's do it.'

'What the — ! _Licht_!'

'Well, we can't really exclude him now,' Licht says with a frown, 'especially as Adele asked and we have literally everyone else. Bea, be a dear and ask him for us, would you?'

'Why me?!' she protests.

'Because you're a pretty girl and he won't be able to say no.'

She staggers out of her spot, ensconced between music stands, and walks over to Eins. 'Eins? Would you care to join the princes and I for a brief session of musical performance?'

'No.'

She blinks. Then she whirls back around to us, saying, ' _It didn't work!_ Am I not enough of a girl for him?! This is about my femininity again, _isn't it_?!'

'It has nothing to do with you whatsoever, my dear,' Count Rosenberg soothes. 'I'm afraid that Prince Eins has merely developed an avoidance reflex over the years to stay clear of his younger brothers' theatrics.'

'Eins…?' Licht asks.

'No, Licht.' Eins' eyes narrow. 'Some of us actually want to conduct ourselves as befitting our stations at these events.'

And we all stop as though we've been slapped.

 _Oh dear._ _I don't think anyone's going to take that well._

'…Befitting our stations…' Leonhard hesitates. 'And what makes you think that we're not?' He stands up, taking care not to knock any of the stands over. 'This may not be conventional, but it's not as though we're doing anything inappropriate. And this whole event is for everyone else's benefit, to make _them_ happy. I used to be… bad at thinking of the staff and other people around me, but…' He tilts his head, eyes narrowed. 'You're just trying to make us look bad because I bet you don't even _speak_ to your own staff.'

Eins raises his eyebrows, and Rosenberg hides a laugh behind a gloved hand.

Eins runs a hand though his hair. 'You outgrow this kind of frivolity as you get older. That's all. As it seems I've casted false aspersions on your little… venture, I could hardly expect you not to cast aspersions in return. My apologies. But regardless, I decline your offer.'

Leonhard gives him an unimpressed look. 'I bet you just don't like music. Can you even play?'

'Of course he can,' Bruno says, deigning to look up from his pages of sheet music. 'He excelled in all his studies and apparently has exceptional skill with the piano, but not that we would know, as he never seems to play.'

Eins taps a finger on his crossed arms. 'Bruno is correct, for once.'

'Then what's the problem?'

'Your childish _theatrics_ are my problem — '

A soft whimper. Eins looks down — to see Adele watching him with pleading eyes.

'Eins,' Licht teases. 'Adele had her heart set on you joining us…' Adele's lips quiver and Licht takes full advantage of it, framing her distraught expression with his hands. 'She was _so_ excited to be able to play with us and here you are throwing cold water on it! Think of the children, Eins!'

'Child. Singular,' he says in a voice flatter than paper. 'Unless you're all collectively classifying yourselves as children…'

Yet I can see him hesitating at the sight of Adele's face — and Rosenberg gently pushes him towards us. 'Have a heart, my prince. And have fun!'

'What — _Ernst!_ '

'But why would he — Count Rosenberg — be siding with us?' Bruno protests.

Count Rosenberg glances at him. 'Because I had a _tremendously_ difficult time getting him to attend and this is too good an opportunity to pass up. Consider this retribution, my lord.'

Eins catches Rosenberg by the arm. 'You're not getting out of this that easily; you're joining us.'

'I'm afraid not.' Rosenberg gestures to his cane, and also takes Eins' long, silver tobacco pipe off him with a wink. 'As you can see, I've got my hands full… and I cannot play any of the remaining instruments.'

Eins bares his teeth in the faintest grimace. And it seems we've successfully caught our prince.

He sighs, at great length. 'If your could expedite our suffering and have it over as _quickly_ as possible.'

'Yes, yes.' Licht points at the piano. 'Piano for you, I guess! Sit.'

'Don't take that tone with — '

'Prince Licht?' Licht glances over at me, and I raise a hand in question. 'What am I to do then?'

'Ah… Because you played the piano for us, didn't you?'

'Yes, I did.' I could sit out, but on the other hand I'd rather not be relegated to the sidelines with Count Rosenberg — so I'll spontaneously learn an instrument if I have to.

'What if you…' Leonhard points a finger and gestures. 'That.'

'Conducting?' Bruno clarifies.

'Yeah, that.'

'Oh, I see…' I look around for the conductor's baton, only to see that the conductor has taken it with him. And I doubt he'd be the kind of person to let someone else use his prized tool.

Licht suddenly checks my coat, and pulls out my pointer. 'Here we go! Use this!'

'Geh, really?' Leonhard complains. 'That thing?'

'We ain't really got a choice!'

'…All right then. Shall we get started?' I say.

Eins takes a seat at the piano. He cracks the joints in his fingers one by one; adjusts the stool; loosens his coat by one button, and proceeds to run through scales and warm up with something akin to a mechanical sort of beauty.

'Will this be any different with a conductor?' Leonhard asks nervously.

'No, not particularly,' I say. 'It will merely help us better keep track of the rhythm, as we've added in several new players. I'll give each of you basic signals like "stop," and "start," and so on. You'll be fine.'

Everyone has their sheet music and instruments, and are standing poised to begin. 'We'll start with "Silent Night" as planned?' Bruno confirms.

Eins nods, and sets his fingers to the keys with a glance at Beatrix, She nods back, taking a couple of breaths.

And we begin. Piano and violin, Prince Eins and Prince Bruno. Both of them are strong players, and they find a balance between Eins' controlled style and Bruno's technical skill, giving Beatrix solid footing to step on as she begins to sing.

Her voice is surprisingly sweet, and well-suited to the long, vibrating notes of the slow-paced carol. The contrast between her and Eins is stunning: the dark-haired prince working wonders with the keys, and the bejewelled young lady with a beautiful voice at his side.

If the collectively stunning looks of the players weren't turning heads before, their music certainly is now.

My hands find their rhythm, cuing each player and building the layers through out the chorus. Bass cello and guitar, sultry undertones; flute and trumpet on the chorus, underscoring the richness of the melody. Accents of triangle and clarinet, and everything is held together and accented in echoing beauty with Prince Eins skilful playing, bringing a stunning tone to the overall performance.

And everyone is enjoying it. Smiles, and delighted expressions. And especially a few certain people: the queen mother, who looks a little emotional at the sight of her grandchildren performing together; Count Rosenberg, who is half-smiling at having backed Eins into that corner, and needless to say… Viktor. Viktor, who's watching, and trying to keep his emotions constrained to a smile.

A loud scattering of applause at the end of the song, and we continue, playing through carol after carol with applause for each, ranging from quiet and somber to ones that are a little more lively, drawing on the different instruments and musicians best suited for each, and a thousand little exchanges play out in a thousand little facets of sound, different people hitting on the same notes and playing in tune even if they find it hard to read off the same page in real life.

And I've never seen the princes laugh and smile so much. It's a joy to see, for myself and also everyone else watching.

We pause for a brief moment to discuss what we want to perform next, and Licht obviously decides that Eins has let down his guard, because he says, 'Let's perform a reel!'

'Absolutely not — ' Eins and Bruno blink, and look at each other. They're on the same page for once.

'It's not as though we didn't rehearse a couple!' Licht taps Ludwig on the shoulder. 'Listen, do you know the chords for these ones?' He points and gestures, and Ludwig nods. 'Perfect! Let's do a medley of this and this and this.'

Eins takes a breath, then exhales. ' _This_ is the common frivolity to which I was referring…'

Licht hooks his arms around Eins' shoulders. 'Oh dearest brother Eins, would you pleeease?'

'Get off me at once.' But he merely sighs, and says, 'If you conduct yourselves with some level of dignity, then fine.'

'Thanks, darling.' And Licht removes his arms, all business now that he's gotten what he wants. 'All right, let's do it!'

 _To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Now that we've decided on our course of action, all that's left is to organise our players.

'What would you like for me to do?' Beatrix asks. 'I know that most reels don't have lyrics…'

Bruno hands her another violin and says, 'While I wouldn't normally like to ask a girl to play second fiddle, would you like to back me up? I feel as though we'll need a fairly loud melody to keep this one grounded.'

She nods with a laugh and takes the violin, which fits perfectly against her toned arms and red dress.

'All right,' Ludwig says. 'Normally, you kick a reel off with someone playing a percussion beat, which the listeners clap along to until they can hold the rhythm, then you begin to play.'

'In that case you better do it, as the guitar's best suited to that, no?'

'As you wish, then!'

I glance at each player, then hold up my pointer. And drop it.

Ludwig picks out a fast rhythm on the strings, then pauses, letting several of the other players echo it with a clapping sound. On the second go, the audience realises what's happening and joins in with laughter, until the beats go for so long that in the middle of clapping, Ludwig starts playing, the sharp notes twanging to the backdrop of clapping, playing the familiar melody of a reel, the intro scattering and building to a crescendo.

I point and Bruno joins in with a quick couple of notes on the violin, along with Eins backing them on the piano, then a trill on the flute from Licht, and another tease of a melody from Bruno, and then Ludwig starts in on the first verse with the guitar, playing a rollicking melody that is no doubt annoying the h_ out of Prince Eins.

Bruno then plays the next stanza of the melody, but to his shock and Beatrix's surprise, Ludwig cuts back in with a wink and steals the prince's limelight, almost an entire beat too early. I have to force myself not to laugh. Reels can get quite competitive, so Bruno had better adjust quickly.

The prince steels his resolve and plays over the last note of Ludwig's chords. Beatrix laughs, accenting his notes with flourishes of her own, making Bruno smile. Her blonde hair scattering around her shoulders like gold as she works her bow in a flurry. They play back and forth, violin and guitar clashing — while I keep tabs on everyone and control the fine between decorum and indecorum — until the duel gives way to a new song in the reel, a honeyed and quick melody that Bruno plays on the violin with a skipping rhythm. Until Ludwig and Maximilian cut right back in, but Bruno knows better this time and he gives them an amused smile, before stealing their thunder with an incredibly complex string of fingering and flourishes of the bow, arcing back and forth so fast that it feels like the zapping of sparks. The crescendo leaves him catching his breath, and leaves the bare minimum of cello, piano, and percussion playing, just waiting to break into the finish.

Ludwig joins back in on the guitar, briefly stringing together another melody, before leaving the tension to build with notes of cello and percussion — before Bruno breaks the silence and kicks off the melody of the final song in the reel, prompting cheers and renewed clapping from the audience. He blazes through the intro and joins Kai and Beatrix for a combined harmony of string instruments, backed by Eins and the other musicians. Bruno and Beatrix continue through the verses of the song, a quirky melody that uses pizzicato notes to accent the whimsical notes, and they come in strong on the chorus with all the others, a carousel of melodies and flourishes dancing to all different tunes yet all playing the same song. Maximilian cues the climax with notes on the clarinet, Bruno seconds it on the violin, Beatrix thirds it, and Ludwig comes in fourth on the guitar and leads into the crescendo, everyone playing the final notes as the percussion builds — then the whole song wavers on a comedically timed note from Bruno and Kai, then the ticking of a clock — who on _earth_ managed to pull that off — and it ends with a bang of flourishes from one and all.

I can't even make myself heard over the thunder of applause. 'Well done, I — '

And I'm pulled into the centre of it, into everyone else laughing and talking at top volume under the cover of all the applause, asking who did what and _which_ person came up with the _stupid_ ticking clock noise, and in general it's just good-humoured mayhem all around.

'Yes!' Leonhard cheers.

'P4 and T rocks!' Licht yells.

'Mm!' Kai says.

'We're not calling it that!' Bruno protests.

Eins pushes back the piano stool and rolls his shoulders, pressing a hand to the back of his neck in an attempt to loosen his muscles. 'And here I thought you were all going to comport yourselves with dignity…'

'We did!' Beatrix says, still giggling and breathless. 'And everyone loved it, look!'

'That's right, sour puss,' Licht teases.

But she's right: there's not a face without a smile to be seen. Like Viktor, the princes have the talent to win people over just as much as their father does. Even though there may be some people — who would not have been in attendance — whom may have been more than skeptical of the princes performing, we were still able to toe the line and conduct ourselves appropriately, through no amount of literal 'conducting' on my part.

Eins shakes his head and gets up, waving off the voiced sentiments of gratitude and teasing, and takes his leave. Heading off to lay into Count Rosenberg, no doubt.

I put my pointer away and get my breath, following the others as they thank the returning orchestra members for letting them use their instruments and equipment, and receiving praise for their efforts in return.

We gather with cold drinks to chat, beside an open balcony.

'Man, my shoulders hurt,' Leonhard says.

'Well, that's the price of fame, brother,' Licht jokes. 'And that reminds me — who made the stupid ticking clock noise?'

Maximilian ticks his tongue out and says, 'Me!' He clicks his tongue, showing how he did it. 'Sorry, I couldn't help myself.'

Beatrix splutters behind a gloved hand. 'It kind of funny, actually…'

Ludwig rolls his eyes and knocks Maximilian on the shoulder, nearly making him spill his drink everywhere. 'Learn to help it, you insufferable thing.'

'Master?' I turn to Bruno. 'This is all in no small part thanks to your efforts.' He clasps his hands together with grin and says, 'Skilled at even the art of conducting — is there no end to your talents?'

Everyone bursts out laughing, and Bruno stammers, realising that he'd let his adoration go unchecked in front of a somewhat larger group than normal.

'It's true, I think,' Beatrix says. 'People say that no two conductors' songs sound alike. You managed to bring us all together, and we all play so differently. And it wouldn't have sounded the same if someone else had conducted it.'

'That's true.' Leonhard has acquired another plate of Zachertorte from somewhere — the 'one-a-day' rule obviously doesn't apply at Christmas — and he says, 'Kind of like what he always does right? The entire palace has changed since he's started teaching us. It's kind of like a miracle, really.'

'Well, it certainly did take a miracle for him to win over all four of us,' Bruno says with a rueful smile.

I blink. And to my complete shock, I can feel myself beginning to blush. 'You're… exaggerating…'

Licht's eyes widen. 'Teach, you're blushing!'

'I-I'm not, I-I…' I cover my mouth with a hand, and all I want to know is how you're meant to turn this _off_. 'I-It's warm in here, and I've been waving that pointer around for — ' I get out my pocket watch and nearly drop it in my haste to examine it. 'I-It's ten-thirty, so when did we start? About nine — ?'

'Aw, Teach.' Licht hugs me, startling me still more. 'They're right. Christmas is the season of giving, yet you're always giving and helping us out every day. Thank you,' he murmurs.

'Me too,' Leonhard says.

'And I,' Bruno adds.

Kai nods. 'Mm.'

My eyes widen, and I still have one hand pressed to my face. 'P-Princes, I…'

Licht leans forward. 'Yes?'

'I-I'm… I'm going to get some air,' I blurt out; the words are the first ones to pop into my head. 'It's… hot in here, and — '

'Deny it all you want, Teach, but — '

'Boys!'

And the princes are collectively crash-tackled by an over-emotional Viktor, who was running far too fast, for that matter. 'You were wonderful! I'm so proud of you — I can remember when you couldn't even read sheet music, and — '

'Jeez!' Licht protests, trying to get his arms free. 'What the h_ was that? You should have yelled "Glanzreich Final Curio!" while you were at it! _Jeez…_ '

Leonhard tries to free himself as well, flailing his hands like a struggling kitten. 'Daaad!'

'Father…'

' _Father_!'

Beatrix, Ludwig, and Maximilian stay well out of the blast zone, and I take the opportunity to make a dash for the balcony.

'What, am I not allowed to be proud of my boys? And besides, you…'

I take a deep breath of fresh air, letting the voices behind me fade to a murmur. It's as though seeing Viktor's outrageous over-emotional demeanour was enough to make me feel calm, collected, and compartmentalised, in comparison.

Yet my cheeks are still lit with a slight blush, and my heart feels flustered.

It's my place to have to be indebted to others, no matter how my pride may smart from it. Yet the princes all thanked me…

And I feel…

I don't know how I feel.

'…Heine?'

I look up to see Viktor step onto the balcony with two glasses of wine. He joins me, and rests an arm against the railing. 'Here. Kreuzer for your thoughts?'

I take the offered drink and recognise the bittersweet taste of Niederglanzreich white wine. 'I'm running out of coin, Viktor.'

He chuckles, then stops. '…What do you mean? Are you having difficulties?'

'Oh. Nothing, I've just been shopping for the princes' Christmas presents, so I've merely spent my allocated spending money for the month.'

'Ah. Just checking. Because with your salary as the royal tutor, too…' He looks at me with a teasing glimmer in his eye. 'Do I get a present?'

'You'll get a lump of coal in your stocking if you keep making a nuisance of yourself.'

'Heh. I thought I was meant to be the one with the terrible jokes.'

I finger the marble railing. 'I… did buy you a bottle of wine, but… I just couldn't think what else to get you.'

'What makes you think I'd want anything else? It's our little tradition, isn't it?'

'I know. I just… I didn't know if you still liked it.'

'Heine.' He taps a gloved finger against his glass. 'You know what? This vintage is from 1860. The year we met. And the wine we shared then was from 1835. Things haven't changed between us for almost fifty years, when you think about it.'

'We didn't know each other for that entire time, however.' Yet looking at him, as he looks out over his kingdom with starlight in his hair and gold dust in his blue eyes, I wonder.

Can you miss someone you never knew?

Because sometimes I feel like I missed Viktor my whole life.

'But… it's a sweet thought,' I murmur. 'Like this wine… that you somehow still haven't gotten sick of yet.'

'Ah, you.' He empties his glass and puts an arm around me, around my shoulders.

I blink. The wind plays with my hair. Then I glance up at him. 'Did you have one glass too many? Everyone can see, for goodness' sake.'

'No, they're too busy debating the finer points of naming their new musical ensemble. "T4 and P?"'

'"P4 and T." I think.'

'…If we must call it something, then we should call it "P4 and M," for "Master"!'

'No, "H" for "Heine."'

'"P" for "Professor"!'

'But then it would be "P5!" What would it stand for?'

'And aren't there five princes, come to think of it? So wouldn't it have to be P6?'

'Persons… Persona?'

'Persona 5?'

'That's getting a little abstract…'

'And shouldn't it be Persona 6?'

'What if we wore masquerade masks?'

'This is getting ridiculous...'

I turn back to the railing and hide a chuckle behind my hand.

'Heine?'

'Viktor?'

'…Are you all right?'

The wind dusts the palace with quiet drifts of snow.

'I… think so. I just…' And a little of that blush lights my face again. 'This is all somewhat… new for me, I suppose.'

'That people appreciate you and care about you?'

The simplicity of his remark stuns me. I manage a nod, still trying to work through a tangle of emotions in my heart.

He turns me to look at him. 'Forgive me for adding to your discomfort then, but I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us this year.'

'Viktor, I — '

He touches a finger to my lips. 'Shh. Please let me finish. It means the world to me that you came to the palace to help groom the princes at my request. I heard some of your conversation as I was coming over: that you've almost been like a conductor, teaching them a a new way of playing the same song. And it's true. Everything has changed since you came to this palace, with your oversized suitcase and attitude to spare. And it's all changed for the better.'

He takes my hands in his. 'Thank you.'

And the snow falls, in our hair, on our clothes, frosting my eyelashes and my stammering lips.

'I…' I swallow. And exhale. 'At first, doing my job satisfactorily as their tutor was my only concern. Yet… I came to care for them more than I ever expected. And I think I've changed a little as well. I've learned many things from them, even though they're the ones saying they've learned from me.'

I look at him. 'So… thank you. For giving me this chance.'

He hugs me, and we're an odd contradiction of warmth and freezing snow. 'And thank you for taking it.'

And he slips something from beneath his clothes. A polished, hand-crafted, leather teacher's pointer. 'Merry Christmas.'

My eyes widen. 'Oh, Viktor.' I take it and smile, fingering the stitching. 'Viktor…'

His eyes crease at the corners, with a smile.

'Hey! Heine!' Leonhard leans around the corner and beckons impatiently. 'We got an encore, so hurry up!'

'P4 and T is back in action!' Licht yells. He sprints over with a grin; picks me up, and tosses me over his shoulder, carrying me off with the others.

'What on earth — _Prince_!' I protest.

'P4 and M,' Bruno sighs.

'P5!'

'Persona 5!'

'Can we please not get started on the whole Persona thing again?' Beatrix says, exasperated.

'…Eine Kleine Nachtmusik…'

'Kai?'

'It's the name of a song. It means "a little night music," so…'

'"Night music." …Nachtmusik, then huh? I like it! It's time for the encore, fellow Nachtmusikers!' Licht says, putting me down and joining the others in a whirl of instruments and sheet music.

Eins sighs and takes a seat at the piano again. 'Am I truly playing for a group with a name such as _that_?'

'Deal with it, my lord,' Rosenberg jokes.

I raise my pointer, and catch Viktor's eye across the room.

I break into a smile.

And the music plays all night long.

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews welcome, and thanks for reading!

Sidenote: If anyone was wondering what ridiculously anachronistic reel medley P4 and T was playing, it was 'Sleigh Ride/Christmas Eve Reel' by Keith and Kristyn Getty. Fitting, no?

Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
